


"We're born this way, baby girl"

by LeFleur89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: "Everything happened very fast. It was when the last revenant went to hell when Waverly saw that Nicole wasn't fighting beside her. She looked around Shorty's trying to find her when she saw her, lying on the floor, unconscious and maybe injured."Oh my God, Nicole!" Waverly run where her girlfriend was laying on the ground. The small Earp was on her knees, trying to wake up the officer. "Come on, Nicole! Wake up!"OrThe one where Nicole scare to death Waverly and the last one says something that makes Nicole thinks.





	"We're born this way, baby girl"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this a looonge time ago, not sure if I should post it or no but well, here it is! 
> 
> English is not my first language, so if there are any mistake I apologize!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it and comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!

Everything happened very fast. It was when the last revenant went to hell when Waverly saw that Nicole wasn't fighting beside her. She looked around Shorty's trying to find her when she saw her, lying on the floor, unconscious and maybe injured.

"Oh my God, Nicole!" Waverly run where her girlfriend was laying on the ground. The small Earp was on her knees, trying to wake up the officer. "Come on, Nicole! Wake up!" 

The others surrounded the couple, hoping the ginger opened her eyes.

"Please. Please," Waverly touched the redhead's cheeks while her tears were running through hers. “Don’t do this to me, please,” she lowered her head, trying to hear Nicole’s breathing. Thankfully the officer reacted and finally opened her eyes.

"Hey..." The officer said very low with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey..." Waverly pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Nicole tried to comfort her by rubbing her hand on the brunette's forearm.

"Wow! That is going to leave you a mark, Haught," Wynonna pointed at the bruise. "But at least is on your forehead. Coz if it was on your neck it would look like a hickey, huh?" She hit her sister's shoulder, amusing.

"Wynonna!" Waverly told her off and returned her gaze to the redhead. 

"Happy to see you too, Earp," Nicole gave the oldest sister a warm smile.

"You scared me to death," Waverly sat down on the ground, exhausted.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," she sat up and took Waverly's hands on hers. She took one of Waverly’s locks off her forehead.

"For a moment I thought I had lost you," the small woman took away one of her own tears.

"It's okay, baby. I'm fine, see?" She pointed at her own body. "It’s just a scratch. I'm not going anywhere and..."

"Marry me," Waverly's tone was very serious. She was looking at Nicole, waiting for an answer to that particularly question.

“What the…?” Wynonna hit Doc on his shoulder, mouth wide open, completely in shock.

"Wait... What did you...?" Nicole blinked several times, not sure if what her girlfriend asked her was real. "Did you just...?"

"I said 'marry me'," the youngest Earp said again, a little anxious.

"And I heard you but..." She cleared her throat. "Are you sure?" 

"I really expected a different answer," she looked at her from the corner of her eyes, a little disappointed.

"No, no! It's just... You know..." The officer tried to explain herself.

"Yeap no, I still don't follow you," Waverly shook her head.

"Uh..." Nicole swallowed. "Are you asking me this because I almost die?"

"What? Of course not!" She said a little louder than she intended and then she stopped to think. "Well... Maybe that’s one of the reasons, but it's not only because of that."

"Okay..." Haught nodded slowly, waiting for a full explanation.

"It's because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I'm completely in love with," Waverly caressed Nicole's right cheek.

“Jeez, I can literally feel myself going into a diabetic shock, like right now,” she deadpanned and her sister gave her a murder look. Wynonna stared blankly at the two before her. She was glad her sister was happy but it was still taking time to get used to all the non-stop cutesy couple stuff.

"Waves..." She smiled and was going to say something when Waverly cut her.

"And I know I don't say it all the time like you do but I do love you. I love you Nicole," she put a lock of hair behind her ear." And I want to be with you forever and... I'm completely aware this sounds pretty cheesy but..." Waverly sighed. "This wasn't exactly how I thought this was going to be..." She rubbed her neck.

"Because of the demons and all the 'hell unleashed on earth'?" Nicole joked and smiled, pointed at everything around them.

"No," Waverly stood up and helped her girlfriend to do the same. "Well, yes but no. I’m talking about the way I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Actually I always thought I was going to be the one who'll ask you that." Nicole raised an eyebrow, playful.

"Right? My money was on you too, Haught," Wynonna took a bottle of whisky from the bar and drunk it.

"Not the moment, sis." Waverly narrowed her eyes, looking at her sister. "I don’t know. My idea was doing it maybe during an amazing dinner, with flowers and a ring and maybe with some stuffed unicorns involve."

"A stuffed unicorn?" Wynonna almost choked while she was drinking the alcohol. "What kind of kinky stuffs are you two involve?" She frowned, trying very hard not to imagine anything. “You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know it anyway.”

“I think you would be happier indeed,” Doc agreed with her.

"'You are a lesbian, not a unicorn,'" Nicole was so focus on Waverly that she didn't hear Wynonna’s sarcastic comment.

"You remember," Waverly raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised.

"Of course I do," Nicole said like it was so obvious that it was completely impossible not to remember it.

"Not my finest hour," Waverly looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I think it was perfect," she passed her arm around Waverly's shoulders, trying to cheer her up.

"The thing is… I want everything with you. I want to marry you, and I want to share a place which we could call it “our home”, oh and I want children, and I..." She was reciting all those things while they were leaving Shorty's.

"Children?" Nicole turned to face her, blinking several times, a little shocked.

"Well... I know we've never really discussed that but yeah... If you want too, of course," Waverly bit her lower lip.

"Waves..." She took her girlfriend's face between her hands and smiled." I want all those things with you more than anything in the world," Nicole slowly approached her to kiss those beautiful pink lips.

"Ugh! Okay!” Wynonna moved her hands really quickly, almost spilling the liqueur from the bottle. “We know that you two love each other soooo much that sometimes I think I'm going to puke rainbows. But can we just finish for today?" She put her hands on her hips and immediately regretted it, seeing all the brown blood on her hands. "Coz I'm cover in demon's blood and other disgusting things that I REALLY don't want to think about," she tried to get rid of that viscous liquid. "And right now I would kill anyone, ANYONE for a hot and delightful shower and a..."

"Shut up, Wynonna!" The couple said at the same time, a little frustrated because the heir cut their special moment.

"Oookay... Whatever..." Wynonna made a sound with her mouth. "Thank God we're not like that, cowboy," she gave Doc the bottle before jumping into the truck's front seat.

\----------------

It was quiet during the journey toward the homestead. Thankfully for Nicole, Waverly and she where in the youngest Earp's jeep, far from Wynonna's silly and unfortunate comments.

"For the record, yes," Nicole said while she was looking through the window.

"Oh... Oookay..." Waverly narrowed her eyes, trying to think what her girlfriend was talking about. "Sorry, at what are you saying 'yes'?" She looked briefly at her.

"To marry you," she put her hand on Waverly's knee, lovingly. "Of course I will marry you, Waves," Nicole was staring at her, aware that Waverly couldn't look her back in that moment.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows, a little surprised.

"Like you said before, I want everything with you too," Nicole placed her hands on her lap, and played with her fingers.

"Wiiii!" She hugged her very tight and kissed her all over her face.

"Waves, eyes on the road!" The redhead took the wheel, trying to control the jeep.

"Oh! Right, right!" Waverly took the wheel again. "Sorry, I was very excited," she smiled and looked at the officer out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, baby," she chuckled. "Wait... Did you really think I was going to say no?" The officer frowned, shocked that Waverly could think that.

"Well, I had my doubts for a briefly moment," Waverly admitted and gave her a little smile. 

"But, why?" Nicole went out of the car when Waverly stopped the vehicle.

"I dropped it that to you like it was a bomb, so..." The youngest Earp shrugged her shoulders.

"What bomb?" Wynonna closed the door of her truck.

"Are we talking about dynamite?" Doc frowned, walking to the house.

"Why has everything to be related to dynamite?" The oldest Earp looked at him with a not very surprise expression.

"If they are talking about explosives, dynamite is the best and it happens that I know how to make it," Doc winked at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nicole shook her head and sat down on one of the kitchen's chair.

"So... Do we have to blow up something?" Wynonna took off her coat and threw it on the couch. "Okay, I'll say it again, what are we going to blow up?"

"No one is going to blow up anything," Waverly poked her head out of the kitchen.

"So why are we even having this conversation at all?" The heir took one of the mugs and poured whisky in it.

"We weren't having that conversation," Waverly pointed at all of them. "WE were having a completely different talk," she emphasized the second 'we' while she was pointing at Nicole and her.

"Pff!" Wynonna made a particularly sound with her mouth. "Boring!" She put her feet on the table.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Waverly started to prepare some tea.

"Drink all night count as something to do?" The heir pointed at her mug, with an obvious expression on her face.

"I think she means something far from here," Doc borrowed the whisky from Wynonna's hand.

"Hey, take your own mug!" Wynonna took the cup back. "And yes, I intended to drink my booze here. It has been a loooong night," she moved her eyelashes in an innocent way.

"And apparently is going to be longer," Nicole said very low and rolled her eyes.

"What did you say, Haughtcake?" Wynonna frowned because she didn't hear what she said.

"Nothing, just..." Nicole sighed. "Pass me the bottle," the officer made her a signal, pointing at the alcohol.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Wynonna hit her on the shoulder, maybe a little harder that she intended which made Nicole dropped some liquid.

"Ooookay..." Waverly shook her head slowly. She took a bag of frozen peas. "Here, for your head."

"Thanks, babe," Nicole kissed her on the lips and smiled at her while she was putting the bag against her forehead.

"So... Are we going to have an open bar for this big gay wedding?" She looked at Nicole and then at her sister, with a sassy smile on her lips.

"Open bar?" Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"I can't think about anything else more important than that right now," she took a sip from her mug.

"And who say anything about a big wedding?" Waverly poured some tea in two cups.

"My little sister is getting married," Wynonna said in an obvious tone. "That doesn't happen every day. Although..." She kept thinking.

"Although...?" The youngest Earp moved her hand, waiting for Wynonna to continue with her speech.

"Weren't you married to a skull?" Wynonna pointed at her with her finger.

"Say what?" Nicole almost choked with the tea and spilled a little.

"Yeaaah... Phffft..." Waverly made a sound with her mouth and moved her hand, making light of it.

"But she smashed it against the side of the barn," Doc recalled, touching his moustache.

"Does that count as a divorce?" The heir made a face and frowned.

"I would say she is more of a widow now," he joked while he was lighting a cigarette.

"So..." Nicole rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "You too have a secret wife, huh?" She said, with amusement.

"Secret husband," Wynonna took another sip. "Well, secret DEMON husband," she specified, emphasizing the word 'demon'.

"Oh, that's even better," Nicole crossed arms and tried really hard not to laugh.

"Ha ha. Really funny, guys." Waverly faked a laugh. "You all are hilarious," the heir’s sister rolled her eyes while she was caressing her cup.

"And we aren't even trying it," Wynonna winked at her sister. "We're born this way, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it!  
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I hope you'd enjoy it! Let me know what's on your mind! :D
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and make me to keep writing! (Which I really, REALLY like!)
> 
> If you want to talk or something, this is my Twitter account: @LeFleur89  
> My DM are always open!


End file.
